The present application claims priority of International patent Application No. PCT/GB00/00514, filed Feb. 15, 2000, and published in English, which claims priority to Great Britain patent Application No. 9903422.5, filed Feb. 15, 1999, the contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety.
The present invention relates to cosmetic products and the like, including deodorants.
There is a continuing interest in so-called natural products which do not use synthetic chemical preparations and, generally, an increased awareness of environmental issues. The present invention has been made against this background.
According to one aspect of the present invention there is provided a cosmetic product having the form of a solid and comprising cream of tarter and sodium bicarbonate.
According to another aspect of the present invention time is provided a cosmetic product having the form of a solid and comprising dihydroxybutanedioic acid and sodium bicarbonate.
According to another aspect of the present invention there is provided a cosmetic product having the form of a solid and comprising a dicarboxylic acid and sodium bicarbonate.
According to another aspect of the present invention there is provided a deodorant having the form of a solid and comprising cream of tarter and sodium bicarbonate.
According to another aspect of tie present invention there is provided a cosmetic product deodorant having the form of a solid and comprising dihydroxybutanedioic acid and sodium bicarbonate.
According to another aspect of the present invention there is provided a cosmetic product deodorant having the form of a solid and comprising a dicarboxylic acid and sodium bicarbonate.